Maiya Uzumaki
'Maiya Uzumaki '''is member of the Uzumaki Clan and the almight Senju Clan. She is also a genin of Konohagakure and a member of Team Shikaze. Despite her young age and lack of experience, she is actually renowned all of the village for her unique skill; Beast Whispering Technique. Granting her the Monicker; 'Mai the Beast Tamer'. Background Personality ''Kind is generally the first thing that comes to mind when Maiya's name is mention. Villagers of the hidden leaf all know Maiya for her '''heart of gold'. ''Whenever someone is down or depressed Maiya is always there to help no matter what. Due to her prowess to heal people, she never strays far from a wounded ally. Appearance Like most of her clan she has crimson red hair and crimson red eyes to match. She wears black shorts and a black tank top with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the shoulder. On her waste she wears a specialized belt that harvests a few of her hand scrolls. Also, she has a large scroll on her back. Abilities Nature Transformation Wind Release is her natural affinity, she isn't particulary skilled with it as she spends most of her to training her other skills. Being a practitioner of the Manipulated Tools, wind release is extremely useful as she can use it to speed up the tools. Life Force and Chakra Prowess Like most members of her clan, she possess's incredible life force and large amounts of chakra. Due to this she is able to use her jutsu more effectively in combat and can also battle for larger amounts of time, giving her the edge over her opponents. She endures rigorous training in order to expand her large pool of chakra. Also she has very pure chakra which is good for medical ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Mai has become quite skilled in the usage of medical ninjutsu given her age. She has learned how to proficiently use the famed Mystical Palm Technique, which is the root of most medical ninjutsu. Also, due to her ''special ''chakra she can let herself and others bite her skin, consuming her chakra, to heal the injuries, this is known as the Heal bite. She can only currently use it once a day. Hiden She has mastered the secret technique taught to he by her older brother, Beast Whispering Technique. She is one of only two people in the world able to use the jutsu. It allows her to telepathically communicate with any animal/beast of her choosing. Mai generally uses this technique to tame an animal/beast in order to seal them in a sealing cube to summon them to battle at a later time. Fūinjutsu & Bukijutsu Prowess Over the years, she has become talented in the use of sealing techniques. Mainly, she has perfected a technique prized to her clan, the Four Symbol Seal. Maiya has taken it one step further and uses it in a unique way in cooperation with her hiden technique. Once she has successfully tamed the animal/beast of her choosing, she seals it away into a Sealing Cube until the time she will next require its skills. To unleash the animal/beast she simply makes the tiger hand sign and chants the animal/beasts name and then '''Unseal'. ''This is her pimary form of combat. Like her mentor, Tenten, she is a practioner of the Manipulated Tools Technique enabling her to hold her own at range. She has an extremely versatile array of weaponry which carries in one large scroll and several hand scrolls. Beasts Category:Kazuki Shinji